


clinomania

by hyunkat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthmarks, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I promise, Insecurity, It's just cute ok, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shy Kang Yeosang, but it's not angst, idk how to tag, no pronouns, reader is cute, yeosang is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunkat/pseuds/hyunkat
Summary: you and yeosang wake up on a lazy morning and decide to stay in bed
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	clinomania

**Author's Note:**

> just some tooth-rotting fluff because i've been watching ateez content recently! // no pronouns because i want people to be able to see themselves as the character and not just watching from the outside :)

You woke up to the sound of cars and people outside as beams of light sifted through the window curtains. Slowly opening an eye, you took in the breathtaking view in front of you.

The dust seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as it shone onto the bed. Yeosang, still sleeping, had his hair spread around his head on the pillow beneath him, and he seemed to glow from within. His eyelashes quivered as he took shallow breaths in his sleep and you couldn't seem to look away. In that moment, he looked ethereal. 

Not able to hold back, you attempted to quietly inch your hand towards his face when he mumbled a soft, "Don't."

"Please?" you pleaded with a pout. He didn't have to answer with words, instead turning his body in your direction and buried his head in the crook of your neck, letting out a muffled huff of content.

He sighed, "Good morning," and you wrapped your arms around him and whispered a slightly incoherent response into his soft hair.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, breathing silently into the still air in the small room, arms enclosed around one another. It was driving you into oblivion, the only thing that you could think of was Yeosang, and the only thing he could think of was you. You wanted to lay in bed for the whole day, not thinking about work or the responsibilities of getting older. Just you and him, nothing else.

Yeosang was the first to break the silence. "We should get up soon.." he rasped, and, embarrassed, cleared his throat. "It's almost the afternoon."

He went to get up when you retaliated by tightening your grip around him and watched as he fell back down with a small grunt. 

You started to laugh when he faced you and frowned, throwing a weak and playful punch to your arm. He smiled, looking at you and leaned in and gave a quick peck to your forehead.

Your face began to burn up and Yeosang couldn't hide his amusement. "Shy now, are we?"

A small burst of confidence possessed you as you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough to see the surprise in his eyes. Taking his face into both of your hands, you planted quick, fleeting kisses onto every centimeter of skin you could see. He closed his eyes and you watched as he pulled his arm up to cover the left side of his face.

Knowing what he was doing, you gently took his arm and directed it away. He avoided your gaze and you frowned. "Yeosang, you're beautiful."

He reached out for your hands and intertwined them with yours. You gave him a kiss to his birthmark and his cheeks went red.

"Cute.." you murmured into his skin.

He looked away, still timid. You let out a chuckle and after a while of laying next to each other in silence, rolled over to check the time.

12:48.

"Are you gonna get up?" you asked him.

He groaned. "Maybe later."

Both of you turned to face each other at the same time and he covered his face, flustered, when you took him into your embrace.

"Let's sleep some more."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading :) please lmk what i can improve on in the comments i really appreciate it!


End file.
